


Not in love with you yet (but the odds are in your favor)

by amusewithaview



Series: Nothing but love in view [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was expecting pizza and an awkward post-world-saving movie night.</p><p>She was <i>not</i> expecting <i>them.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(A "What if?" spin-off from the main continuity of "Nothing but love in view.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in love with you yet (but the odds are in your favor)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall Be Vested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724396) by [Emeraldwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwoman/pseuds/Emeraldwoman). 



> This was inspired more-than-slightly by Emeraldwoman's characterization of Pietro and Wanda in "Shall Be Vested" (which you should go read, right now, this will keep). She kindly gave me permission to utilize her versions of the twins' personalities so that I could exorcise this particular plot-bunny. THANK YOU!

Darcy knew that Thor was Out On Business, and that the rest of the gang (‘Avengers’ sounded like a bad nineties alt. rock group) was with him, but it wasn’t something that she thought about in more than an abstract way. Yeah, if they were out and about _together_ it probably meant World Ending Shit, but she (and, by extension, the rest of the world) had now lived through _three_ alien invasions – she was counting Puente Antiguo – and Darcy had even been at ground zero for _two_ of them.

So, yes, she was worried, but it was more the background ‘oh shit’ feeling she had when she thought about things like global warming or corrupt politicians than it was the mind-numbing terror she’d felt when staring down the barrel of an alien laser gun.

Plus, it wasn’t like the rest of the world stopped spinning on in the midst of all the peril. Jane still had science to do, Erik still thought pants were optional ninety percent of the time, and even months after the move into Stark Tower, Darcy was _still_ working on organizing the filing system from the mess that two trans-Atlantic flights and intern-Ian had made of it.

“Ladies,” no matter how long she stayed in the Tower, Darcy didn’t think she’d ever get used to JARVIS’s smooth, _always_ surprising, voice popping up when you least expected it, “I apologize for the interruption, but Mr. Stark wishes to inform you that there is pizza and an ‘emergency movie night’ about to take place in the main lounge.”

Darcy pushed her chair away from her desk with a sigh, reaching back with one hand to (attempt) to knead some of the stress out of her lower back muscles. The chair was a super-special-ergonomically-superior desk chair, but not even its spectacular design could completely negate the tortures a six-hour Excel binge.

Jane’s head popped up from behind one of her machines: “They’re back?” she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yes, ma'am, as of approximately fifteen minutes ago.”

“Thor’s back?”

“Yes.”

“World saved?”

“I believe so, ma’am.”

“Oh, okay. Good.” Jane paused, frowning, “Wait, did he say 'pizza?'”

Darcy laughed, “Sounds like. Why don’t you head on up, I’m almost done with the data from the blue flashy thingy, Erik went to bed, like, an hour ago.”

“Went to bed - but it’s only three!”

“Yeah, and he’d been up since early _yesterday morning_.”

“Oh, right…you don’t want pizza?”

Darcy considered it: she’d met all of the Avengers, but never really spent all that much time around them as a group. The Cap and the Widow had been off trying to hunt down another super-secret-spy-assassin-popsicle who was, apparently, also their mutual soulmate. The arrow guy had been on assignment the entire time they’d been staying in the Tower, so she wasn’t even 100% sure he would be present for this shindig. Tony and Bruce were…interesting, or at least entertaining in small doses, and she’d definitely spent the most time with them, aside from Thor.

“Yeah, I could eat,” she decided, “but if you ditch me to sex your sweetie, I swear to Yahoo that I will bring you decaf for a _week_.”

Jane nodded, taking the threat seriously (mostly because it had happened before), “That’s fair.”

“Okay, then, lets go find out how the world was won. Again.”

“You’re getting awfully jaded about the fate of the planet.”

Darcy gave a one-shoulder shrug, “I prefer to think of it as confidence in their abilities.”

Elevator rides in Stark Tower were always…a little strange. The building was tall enough, and the technology speedy enough that even going between a handful of floors was enough to make your ears pop. Darcy, who had not even the slightest fear of enclosed spaces, had long since requested that the elevator go at its slowest setting when she was inside it.

Which, in turn, had led Tony to alter the elevator music to suit her ‘speed.’ The end result was super-slowed down Muzak which, actually, sounded a whole lot like whale song in the end, so the joke was on him. She let him think she found his little trick annoying, mostly so he wouldn’t try and change it to something she actually found obnoxious.

She was a little nervous about being faced with the Avengers, _all_ of the Avengers, immediately post-battle. From the way Jane was shifting her weight, she thought the older woman probably was, too. Still, at least Jane had proof that she actually _belonged_ there: besides being crazy wicked smart, she was also Thor’s soulmate, marked as such by the Asgardian script wrapped around her upper arm.

(It said, “Where is my hammer?” which would never _not_ be funny. _Ever_.)

Darcy was still looked for her soulmates. _You’re here! I knew you would be!_ and _Ours, you’re **ours**._ had yet to appear in her life, and sometimes she worried (irrationally, she knew) that she’d _never_ find them. She knew that they were younger than she was: their words hadn’t showed up on her right forearm and just below left clavicle, respectively, until she was seven. Darcy remembered feeling a weird itchy feeling on her arm, watching in wonder as words bloomed over her skin, then, a scant few minutes later, feeling the same thing on her chest.

Her mother thought there was a good chance that her soulmates, whoever they were, were twins: it would explain why they had been born so close together, and it wasn’t exactly _uncommon_ for twins to share a soulmate. It just usually meant that one of the bonds was platonic.

She wouldn’t know for sure until she met them, which, she thought grumpily, wasn’t likely to happen anytime soon what with all the time she spent cooped up in the Tower. Darcy hadn’t met a new person in almost two _weeks_. Hadn’t even left the Tower in _three_.

Stupid HYDRA, infiltrating SHIELD. Stupid SHIELD, keeping such _thorough_ files.

“You thinking about them again?” Jane asked, interrupting her thought process. The older woman was teasing a little, but her eyes were sympathetic.

Darcy self-consciously lowered her arms from where they’d been: left arm folded up so she could curl her left hand over her shoulder, palm resting on one mark, while her right hand loosely wrapped around the other mark on her left arm.

“Yeah, I guess I just - ”

_DING!_

Darcy’s words cut off at the sight that greeted her when the elevator doors slid open: the Avengers (minus one Hulk, but plus one Bruce Banner) and a few other people she sort of recognized in passing were all standing in a loose semi-circle, watching a pair of new people she’d never seen before. Cap and Thor were the closest to the elevator, but were facing away from it, towards the windows, and between them she could see a man and a woman. The woman had the man’s face clasped between her hands while she whispered something, the man looked almost like he – no, he really _was_ vibrating with tension: hands clenched into tight fists, arm muscles (really _impressive_ arm muscles) thrown into sharp definition by the strain.

One second after the elevator opened, the woman dropped her hands and turned towards Darcy and Jane, her eyes flicking between them once before focusing on Darcy and staying there.

A broad smile lit the woman’s face, “You’re here! I knew you would be!”

A second after _that_ Darcy heard a crackling sound and suddenly the man from the middle of the room was _directly in front of her_ , filling up her field of vision and staring intently down into her face.

He reached out slowly and gently folded his fingers around her left arm, lifting and turning it so he could see the words – that had literally _just been spoken_ – printed there. The fingertips of his other hand traced over the black script, a touch so light that she couldn’t help but shiver, before he looked back into her eyes.

“Ours,” he said fiercely, as if he thought someone might dispute it, “you’re _ours_.”

Darcy stared at him and said the only thing she could think of: “What the _fuck_.”

Gaze still locked into an intense stare down with _her soulmate_ , this guy was _one of her soulmates_ , Darcy heard Tony’s voice coming from the lounge: “Uh, did anyone see this coming? Because I did _not_ see this coming.”

“I did,” a soft female voice said, a voice Darcy instantly recognized as belonging to the woman who had just spoken _her words_ , the woman who was almost certainly her _other_ soulmate. She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and then a hand appeared in her peripheral vision, gently nudging the man to one side so that both her soulmates could stand before her. In the elevator. Which they were all still inside.

Darcy blinked at the woman, noting that _her_ blue eyes, while identical in shape, size, and color, to the man’s were intensely _happy_ instead of just plain _intense_.

“Oh god,” Darcy blurted, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t yet spoken to _this_ soulmate, “I haven’t even – you’re here, you’re really _here_ , I can’t believe it!” She jerked her hand out of the man’s grasp and sort of awkwardly tackled the both of them, wrapping both arms around their shoulders and just _hanging on_.

They, in turn, wrapped their arms around her: the woman curling down a little to rest her head between Darcy’s neck and shoulder while the man buried his face in her hair, because _of course_ they were both taller than her, _of course_.

“Ours,” the man kept repeating, “ours,” and, “we found you…”

“There was an extremely high probability that you would be happy to see us,” the woman murmured, arms tightening around Darcy’s waist, “but I was still…worried. I am – it is good to know that you are pleased.”

“ _Super_ pleased,” Darcy affirmed, “the _most_ pleased. This is just – I’m so…yeah.” She squeezed her arms around them, feeling overwhelmed and happy and, yeah, wow. This was not how she thought her day would go when she woke up.

“Seriously, did anyone see this coming?” Tony asked again.

“It makes sense,” Darcy recognized that voice, too, that was the Black Widow, or 'Natasha' to people who weren't pants-wettingly terrified of her, “Scarlet must have sensed that the probability of them meeting their soulmate would be much higher if they threw in with us, rather than staying with Hydra.”

At that Darcy froze, and her soulmates stiffened, then slowly released her, probably preparing to step away. “Oh,” Darcy breathed, “well, that’s…” She tightened her arms around them, offering one more squeeze before she let them go. When she looked up, they were staring at her with matching expressions of worry and fear, spiced with a little shame.

“No,” Darcy said, making a snap decision, “stop that. I literally _just_ found you. I don’t even know your _names_ yet: I know _literally_ _nothing_ about you aside from the fact that the Avengers brought you back to the _Tower_ , where they _live_ , _without_ putting you in cuffs. I am not going to make any quick judgments or assumptions. I promise.”

The woman nodded sharply, “I am Wanda, also called the Scarlet Witch.”

“Pietro, or Quicksilver,” the man put in.

“Darcy, no badass codename.” She reached out and rested one hand on each of their shoulders, “So. I was told there would be pizza. Wanna eat some food while we swap life stories? Maybe you can tell me how you went from Hydra to, um, _here_. And Jane and I can finally get out of the elevator.”

Jane, who had spent the last few minutes pressing herself into a corner of the elevator and wishing herself _anywhere but there_ , let out a breath, “Out of the elevator would be _great_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't the promised sequel to the first fic: I have a LOT of soulmate feels, guys, and this popped into my head while I was writing chapter three of the first story and _would not let me go_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Palavras Dissonantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791802) by [AltenVantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas)




End file.
